A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store information such as digital assets and the like. Because any individual or entity can often provide information to a blockchain, this information should be reviewed and confirmed. This operation is known as consensus. There are two types of consensus centralized and decentralized. Centralized consensus includes one central database that is used to rule transaction validity. A decentralized consensus transfers authority and trust to a decentralized network and enables its nodes to continuously and sequentially record their transactions on a public “block”, creating a unique “chain” referred to as a blockchain. Cryptography, via hash codes, is used with a blockchain to secure an authentication of a transaction source and removes the need for a central intermediary.
In most cases, a blockchain platform, also referred to as a distributed ledger, requires a peer-to-peer network for processing blockchain transactions as well the above-mentioned consensus algorithms to ensure replication of the blockchain across all peers in the network is undertaken. However, due to the distributed nature of a blockchain network, controlling the processing of blockchain transactions or otherwise restricting the processing of blockchain transactions via a centralized authority can be difficult.